Black Sheep
by Verdigurl
Summary: So, every family's like this. There's a black sheep, one person who wishes to be alone. That's New Zealand. However, they won't let her. Sealand, being the idiot - a trait he seemed to have inherited - shipped himself to NZ, while kidnapping a few other friends. "By accident." He says. She'd be even more of an idiot to believe him.


**Hetalia - Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**Black Sheep**

**Chapter 1: Enter, Sealand!**

**Overall warnings: Swearing, disclaimers among other things. As to be expected with my stories.**

**[****Written to: What's This Feeling - Original Japanese Recording]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Being away from home usually frightened her. Granted, for New Zealand, this had become somewhat of an annoying habit to her, whenever she was forced to attend world conferences and whatnot. Willingly would she go? Not a lot of the time. If it involved her people, economy or nation, she would for them, but anything else she would prefer to stay at home. Book in hand under a tree out back with a glass of iced tea was how she liked to live.

Unfortunately, this little kiwi did not get much of a choice when it came to world conferences. Several years back, when she was a little tyke, her brother had come and scooped her out of the vanilla flavoured countryside and into a world where people usually yelled to get attention.

It didn't appeal to her. Honestly, New Zealand would sometimes monologue comebacks and conversations in her head when she was conversing with someone else, and her family bared the brunt of it. Australia knew well of her tendencies. The others? They blamed it on the wind. They knew that their little sister was good.

Oh, if only they knew what was stirring in her head when they opened their mouths.

Right now, she was avoiding her duties.

Being a country or not, a girl needed to have her "me" time. And this child right here would get quite cynical if she didn't. Okay, technically, she was meant to see them in a few weeks for another conference, before everyone shoved their duties away and watched the fifa world cup instead - not that she cared for it a lot, since getting a place in the competition was harder, since she was newer to the sport.

But, they wouldn't be able to find her this weekend. Not England, not Australia not even America himself would be able to find her this weekend. She planned it well, and planned it good. She was at a beach, just a fair distance from Milford sound. The South Island of her country was less populated than the North was, and she found peace at a secluded beach.

Today was the third day of hiding. The place wasn't in the middle of _nowhere_ but it was secluded enough that only a few houses were plopped down. There weren't even any convenience stores or fish and chip shops.

But it was the third day of her so called "holiday" that an oddly large package arrived.

From _Britain._

"Burn it." She muttered, heading back into the house to get a lighter and something to douse the box with. Who knows what it could contain. She didn't want another disease outbreak from his bloody cooking again. She really didn't see why they couldn't just leave her alone in peace, and annoy each other; you know, the countries that actually give a flying fuck about something that really isn't worth her time. New Zealand decided at an early age that staying out of fights was the easiest, and the most safest route.

When she got the things she needed - a cigarette lighter and some vodka from the cupboard above the stove - she turned to see that the box had moved _into her home._

"What the- " New Zealand almost lost her balance, leaning against the kitchen sink for support, looking down at her feet, to where the cardboard box was.

How suspicious.

"Alright!" She yelled, banging on the lid. "Whoever or whatever you are, you better get out of there right now, or I'm going to throw you into Tikitere, ya hear?! Do you want that?! To smell of rotten eggs _as well_ as being _burnt_ to a crisp!?"

"Don't do that!" The box whined, afraid, and quickly as it said that, the lid popped off, almost hitting the roof.

Surprisingly, Sealand popped out and ended up lying flat on the floor, puffing for air. On his stomach, a small bird sat, as well as a _green rabbit._

_Oh for goodness sakes…._

"_Pe-ter…"_ She whispered, sighing, and sitting on the floor next to him. The child didn't move, but looked up into her eyes and softly smiled as she patted his hair. His hat was squashed at the bottom of the box, and he tried to breathe more normally, since being trapped inside that box had limited all of their air supplies.

New Zealand sighed, thinking.

"Tell me, do you know there are easier transports to travel by?"

Mr Puffin - an animal she'd only met once or twice - was not a happy camper, but rather, more or less annoyed at the situation as well, spurting out a few swear words. To which, she raised an eyebrow; a sign for him to stop. He did.

"Freedom~!" Flying Mint Bunny sang, as she circled in the air, small glitter particles dancing, floating, descending onto her wooden floor. "Oh, it feels nice again to stretch my wings."

Sealand sat up, smiling. New Zealand, technically, could be his big sister, though he didn't like to be related to the git across the ocean. She seemed to be in the same boat, though her methods of patience were rather settled until the late twentieth century.

"Oh yes, but this way, England couldn't track me!"

She snorted. "Dude, you're inside a package. Of _course_ they can track you."

"But he wouldn't believe it." He said. "That git was so annoying! He's angered me for the last time, yeah! So I ran away, to your house Zee! I'll live with you now!"

_Is he trying to explain himself?_

Her eyebrow raised. "Aaand, how do you explain those two?" She pointed to Mr Puffin - who sat on the table, which irked her - and then Flying Mint Bunny - who was doing as much as her name suggested, making the house smell of mint and yes, indeed flying. Who knew, flying bunnies. "You never said how they got here."

Sealand stopped his rant to look at what she pointed to.

And they slowly gulped.

"A-Ah! Oh no, how did they get here!?"

"What do you mean _you don't know?!"_

"The kid grabbed us." Mr Puffin explained, and she wondered how he would look if he had a cigar. "In his haste to get away."

She sighed, standing up. "Well, it looks like I have to go make some calls…"

"No!" Sealand yelled, grabbing onto her leg like a koala. "No, please don't call him, please don't rat me out!"

"Calm _down._" She said, rolling her eyes after the second word. She lugged the heffalump around till she reached the telephone, which hung on the wall. "I won't call him, yeah. Just Iceland to tell him that his friend is here, and that _the two of us_ will take him back _home_ when the world conference happens. Does that sound okay?"

He paused, and then leaned away from her a little. "You know, when you talk, you can get a little scary."

"I'm different to my brothers, you know."

"Yes, but…."

"It happens." She said, huffing, then muttering, she talked to herself, getting out her personal phonebook. "All I'd rather do is go outside and play some rugby, but it seems they can't leave me alone. Good grief."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**So, yeah! Hi! I found this sitting in my google docs, just for some reason, so I decided to upload it. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue it.**

**-Verdigurl**


End file.
